


Be Careful What you Wish For

by ZolfEdwardElric_Nightwolf26



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Family, Flashbacks, Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZolfEdwardElric_Nightwolf26/pseuds/ZolfEdwardElric_Nightwolf26
Summary: Natsu and his team were coming back from a mission. They were arguing with Natsu about the mission. They said some things that hurt Natsu. The following day, no one, besides the team, remembers Natsu. He vanished. What happened to their Dragon slayer friend? A new adventure awaits Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Erza. It's up to them to figure out what happened to the Fire Dragon Slayer.





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on. We finished the job and no one got hurt. Mostly."

The pink-haired Dragon Slayer said to his team. They were heading back to their guild after just finishing a mission.

"We would have had it done a lot quicker if YOU didn't alert the crooks."

The Raven-haired Ice Wizard told his comrade. He, for once, had his clothes on. He was staring angerly at the Dragon Slayer. The front of the ice wizard's hair was still smoking since the Dragon Slayer had accidentally set his hair on fire.

"I told you Gray, the fire... with your hair... That. That was an accident. Although, you have a wicked new hairdo."

Natsu told the Ice Mage with a grin. Gray looked at him with a menacing glare.

"Natsu!!!! You always end up burning something, whether that being a town, my clothes to where they hardly cover me, and now Gray's hair. When ever you do burn something, you act like it isn't your fault."

The blonde-haired Celestial Wizard shouted with a great deal of anger to the Dragon Slayer. She had anger in her eyes and on her face. She wasn't in the best mood at this time, but it could be worse. She turned to her other comrade, a Scarlet-haired girl.

"What about you Erza? You are awfully quiet. Do you believe that Natsu could be a little careful with his fire? That he is too careless?"

Erza was in deep thought. She was thinking about the mission that the team had just completed and had not said a word. Normally she would be scolding him. She was unusually quiet.

"I think Natsu could be a little more careful with his fire abilities. He..."

"I get it. I don't need a lesson from you all. I know that my fire is destructive. I told you all this before and I know I sometimes go a little overboard, but as I told you we got the job done. So, I don't get why you are scolding me for completing the mission."

Natsu interrupted Erza. He spoke with a slight anger in her voice. Lucy then spoke up.

"Natsu, we only say that you need a little more... uhhh... training with your powers. You know, so you have more control with your powers."

Natsu stopped in his place and turned to face Lucy. He had a look of anger on his face. Lucy suddenly wished she had kept quiet.

"I was trained by Igneel! The only way I could get more training is if he had never left me. Or if Gramps never found me, Igneel might have been there the whole time and thought that I had ran away, that I didn't care about him like he did me. What I get from what you are saying is that you wish that Gramps never found me."

Natsu shouted at Lucy. His eyes were starting to water as he spoke of Igneel abandoning him when he was a kid. The others looked at one another. Natsu had made what they were trying to say worst. They had forgotten that Natsu was taught his Fire Dragon Slayer magic from his adopted father. Igneel, the fire dragon.

"Well?"

The others were in silent. Secretly, they sometimes HAD wished that Natsu wasn't around. Natsu had said that in hopes that it wasn't true for he knew that the others thought that he only gets in their way. No one spoke up. They looked away from Natsu and couldn't meet his eyes and Natsu could tell that they were embarrassed by him finding out the truth.

"Okay. I get it. I am just a distraction to you. You want me gone. I will give you your space for now. I will see you around... or not." He paused. "MAYBE FARIY TAIL WOULD BE BETTER OFF IF GRAMPS NEVER FOUND ME!"

Natsu ran off. His friends could see the hurt look in his eyes.

"Natsu! Wait!"

Lucy yelled as he ran off. Erza walked up to Lucy and put a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Let him be. He feels like we hurt him, so he just needs some space to calm down. We will talk to him in the morning."

Lucy nodded as she watched Natsu run off out of sight. She hated to see her friends in pain or have much sadness. She wished she didn't say anything about him needing more control with his powers. She thought back and anger boiled up in her. It wasn't her fault that Natsu was upset. They had gotten onto him when he made a mess of their mission.

Natsu might be right. It might be better if Master never found Natsu at all. The Magic Council would be off Fairy Tail's back. He was the cause of most complaints. Fairy Tail would be better off without him.

This is what the three of them were thinking.

Lucy pov

*****The Next Morning*****

I had just woken up and I was feeling sad. I had hurt Natsu and last night she didn't feel bad about it. Now, she felt awful about hurting him. He must be really mad at me because he didn't even bother to come over to her house. 'He must still be mad at me.' I thought this as I took a warm shower and headed to the Guild Hall. I sighed as I walked into the Guild Hall. I walked in to see everything as it had been when they left, except that there were no burns on the walls. 'Man do they clean the Guild fast.' I looked around to try and find Natsu but failed to find the Pink-haired Fire Mage. I just found a place at the bar table and just took a seat at the counter and talked to the barmaid, also known as my friend. Her name is Mirajane, or Mira for short. I was telling her about the mission we had just completed.

"I just wish Natsu would be a little more responsible with his abilities. Don't you agree, Mira?"

I had just completed telling her what had happened with the last mission. Mira had looked confused when I said 'Natsu', which had puzzled me for a moment, but I continued my story. I had told her everything that had happen and how Natsu made a complete mess of it.

"Hey, um, Lucy is this what your novel is about? It sounds really cool and that Natsu character sounds like a handful."

Mira was just smiling. I became very puzzled. 

"Mira, what are you talking about? Natsu is our friend! He is a real person! How could you pretend to not know to know him? Wait, did Natsu put you up to this up?

I was starting to get a little angry. Mira had known Natsu since they were kids. Even if Natsu told Mira to pretend to not know him, she wouldn't do it to her. How could she even pretend to not know him? Mira looked at me with a look of concern in her eyes. Mira looked like she was thinking something was wrong with me. She walked over to me and touched my forehead.

"Lucy, are you feeling alright today? You are acting kind of funny."

I looked at Mira with the same concern look that I had gotten from Mira. I got up out of my seat and walked slowly to the door.

"I don't know what is going on here but you know what I suddenly don't feel that great. I think that I will be going home now. Well, when I start to feel better I will be seeing you soon. Okay. Bye."

With that I bolted out of the Fairy Tail's Guild Hall and went funning to find anyone who might know where Natsu could be and to find out why Mira was acting like she didn't know Natsu.

Gray's Pov

I was walking down the street. He was heading to the Guild Hall when I stopped half way there. How was Natsu going to react to seeing me after the fight we had last night? I didn't want to find out, but I was going to have to face Natsu sooner or later. It would be best to face him now then to pretend it never happened. I saw Elfman walking from the guild hall. Maybe he knew if Natsu was in a better mood now. Knowing Natsu, he most likely forgot about their fight and would be back to his fiery self again. I called out to Elfman.

"Hey Elfman. How are you? Is, um, uh, Natsu in there and if he is, is he still mad?"

Elfman looked at me, but his look that he gave me made it look like he thought I was crazy. Elfman walked right up to me and craned his neck down. I was shorter then him so that made since. I explained o him what happen, from the mission and to the fight that we had last night.

"I am a man. A man is always right. As for this Natsu fella, he sounds like a man. If you did something to anger him then he would seek revenge. That is if he is a real man."

I just stared at Elfman. Why was he acting like he didn't know who Natsu was? Then I realized something. I smiled slightly. This must be Natsu's way at getting back at me. I shook my head and let out a heavy sigh.

"Okay, Elfman. You can cut the act. I know Natsu put you up to this to get back at us, or maybe mostly just me. I know this is all just a prank. You can tell Natsu that this isn't funny."

I started to laugh at Natsu's attempt to prank us. I am slightly annoyed with Natsu that he would even think that this little trick would even fool us. Natsu could have at least tried harder with this joke. Elfman will do anything you ask of him he sees it fit for 'a man', as Elfman puts it. I shook my head even more at this poor attempt. I look up and Elfman just blinks. I look at him and stop smiling when he doesn't laugh, smile, or even say anything.

"Umm, Elfman, you okay, man?"

"Gray, I think you are the one not okay. As a man, I would never forget another man. Natsu is not a man I have heard of."

With that Elfman walked away to head to his job request. I was still stunned and was just standing there. What just happened? Why didn't Elfman remember Natsu? Is something going on that I didn't know about? I thought it was best to go find someone and figure out what was happening around the guild. I started to run off, away from the guild hall.

Erza's Pov

I was doing my warm up. I feel that in order to maintain a high level, such as an S-class wizard, I need to stay in a certain level in my training. I was doing just fine until I saw a Happy. The flying blue cat looked a bit worried. He hadn't gone on the mission because he was sick after eating a spoiled fish. Happy had met up with them after the mission and he was witnessed to the group's fight with Natsu. Since he had known Natsu his whole life, he also that it would be best to leave Natsu alone till he calmed down. Or until morning. Whichever came first.

"Hey Happy. Is everything alright? You're looking a bit worried there."

The blue cat looked over at me. He flew right over. He landed next to me and his wings disappeared. He looked up at me and he looked as if he were about to cry.

"I don't know. Natsu hasn't come back yet. Everyone is acting strange too. I ask if they have seen Natsu around and they act as if they never even heard of Natsu. At first, I thought it was a prank to get back at you guys, that is until I told them to stop pranking me. 'This isn't funny' I told them. They just looked at me. They tell me that they don't know Natsu. Erza, have you seen Natsu? Wait! Do you even know who Natsu is?"

The blue cat wailed. I found his story hard to believe. How could Natsu, in just a few hours, convince everyone to pretend to not know of him. I sighed and shook my head. I looked at Happy and I was stunned. Happy was not happy. He was crying. He only cries if something is really wrong. Well, every time I have seen him cry, something was really wrong.

"Okay, Happy, say I do believe you, then if everyone forgot Natsu, how is it that only you and I know of Natsu?"

I asked the talking cat. Before Happy could answer, I heard someone, no, not one. Two people running toward me. I got into a defensive position and was ready just in case it was an attacker. From my right a blond-haired-girl came running, and to my left a Raven-haired-boy came running. They saw me and tried to stop to late. I didn't want to be crushed so I stepped backwards out of the way. Lucy and Gray collided together. They both fell backwards. 

"Hey, why don't you watch were you're going?!?"

Both of them shouted at each other not realizing who it was. They both got up and took a step back. I looked at both of them. They both had different yet similar expressions. They looked in a way scared, nervous, and confused. What was going on? I wanted to see if everything was alright.

"Gray, Lucy, what is going on. I want answers and I better get them."

Gray and Lucy looked at me, then each other, then back at me. They both started talking at the same time.

"I was talking to Mira and she doesn't know who Natsu is and..."

"Elfman thinks that Natsu is someone he doesn't know and..."

I hushed them. So not just me and Happy remember Natsu. This doesn't make any sense.

"So, you both remember Natsu and no one else knows of his whereabouts or of him in general?"

Silence. It would appear that I had hit thespot. I nodded. I was going to say that we should see master Makarov when Isensed a weird presence. No minute had pasted before I could understand what Ihad sensed when Lucy screamed. 

**************************

Author's note: Well, this is officially the first chapter of Be Careful What You Wish For. I will post chapter two as soon as I can. I hoped you liked the first chapter of this story. Team Natsu just started on their next new adventure. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy’s Pov

I screamed. I was waiting for Erza to respond when I felt a presence. I may have felt the presence because I am a celestial wizard. I can sense strong spirits of people or creatures. The presence is coming toward the river. I glanced in that direction. In the tall grass I saw a pair of orange eyes flash. That is why I screamed.

“Lucy is everything okay.”

I looked up. Erza, Gray, and Happy were looking down at me. Erza was asking if I was alright. I nodded and just told them that I just saw a snake. Erza looked at me and then started to talk us but I was only half listening. Those eyes that I saw, they made me feel uncomfortable. They were just creepy. It had sent a chill up my spin. I may not have been completely listening to what Erza was saying, but what I did catch from her was that we go and see the master of Fairy Tail. We thought this to be the best idea. That and it was our only idea. We headed out to go to the guild to find master Makarov. Then a thought came to me. What if I was the reason that Natsu has disappeared. The guild was nearly destroyed from Phantom because they were hired by my father to bring me home. My father could’ve found out that Natsu was the one that brought me to the guild. He could have found a wizard that was powerful enough to erase the very existence of anyone. Does such a wizard even exist? Was that even possible? Maybe he thought that if he could get rid of the one who brought his only daughter to a guild I would come running back home and beg him to reverse the spell to bring Natsu back, only if I promise to never leave again. Or if the spell can’t be reversed then he would say that he would get rid of every member one by one till they were all gone and there was no more Fairy Tail. I couldn’t shake off the feeling that I was at fault for this whole mess. I didn’t tell Erza, Gray, or Happy that I was blaming myself this. To be honest, this whole mess was eating me up. I was close to crumbling. I don’t know how long I could keep myself from falling apart. I was close crying the entire time we were looking for master Makarov, which wasn’t that long. He was were we knew he would be. He was in the guild hall. He was just sitting at the bar drinking his favorite drink. Some kind of beer beverage. We approached him and started to talk to him.

“Master Makarov! Have you seen, or do you know of, Natsu Dragneel?

Erza asked the elderly man. She knows how to get straight to the point. The master of Fairy Tail didn’t even look at us. He set down his drink, crossed his arms, and thought for a moment. It looked like he was asleep because he had closed his eyes as he thought about Erza’s question.

“My dear. In all my years, I have never met anyone whose name was Natsu Dragneel. He is not one I have met. That being said their may be one with that name, I just don’t know this person. Why do ask, child?”

I could feel my heart sink. If whoever did this spell effected Master Makarov, then why did it not affect us? Then I thought of something. If Natsu was found by Master Makarov, then where did Makarov find Natsu? Where was Natsu when Makarov found him? Where did he go that he found a small boy wandering alone looking for his dragon father?

“Excuse me, master? May I ask where you went around seven or eight years ago?”

I asked with high hopes. If master tells us where he went then maybe we could go in that area and look farther than he had gone and we would get a clue on what happen. It is always best to go to the source. Makarov looked at me with an expression that read ‘how did you know that I left the guild hall all those years ago.’

“My dear, didn’t go anywhere during your timeframe you asked for. I stayed in the guild hall…”

My heart sank even farther.

“I was planning on going to this strange forest that I had heard strange tales people give. This forest lets out strange magic energy that steer people who have no magic capabilities either to or away from it. This forest is within a border of a dark forest. It is far from any guilds. From here it would be about a three week’s journey on foot.”

I felt my hope come back to me. Someone must have done something in the past that had caused for this strange timeline. It still doesn’t explain why only we remember. Something happened in the past that caused master Makarov to get sick and prevent him from finding Natsu. If Master never found Natsu then he may still be there waiting for Igneel. There could be a chance that he is alive, even if it is a small chance. I was going to find Natsu no matter what.

Erza’s POV

This has been a messed up day. First everyone forgets Natsu, except for me, Lucy, Gray, and Happy. Why just us, we have no idea. Then we go see master Makarov and he too, has forgotten the fire wizard. After we talk to master, Lucy shared her theory with us that someone messed with the past. I don’t recall anyone with that power. The closest that comes to my mind is Ultear, but her power only sends an object that isn’t alive backwards or forward. Even so, wouldn’t she have done something to Gray or something dealing with Ur? So, she can’t be a suspect. That was lost magic so someone else must be using lost magic that was the similar to Ultear’s magic, but that was highly unlikely. Lucy’s theory on messing on the past may not have much evidence pointing to it, but it was the only lead we had. The only problem we had was that we did not know how long this journey was going to be. Master may have said it would be three weeks journey on foot, but we could get transportation that would make it faster and easier. Even so, we don’t know if we will get any leads or if this will lead us to a dead end. It may leave us on a wild goose chase. There were too many possibilities of what could have happened. He could have gone into a different guild, he could be living with a family that had found and adopted him, or the worse could have happened to him. He could be dead. I should push those thoughts aside and try to figure out what we are going to do.

“Erza!”

A voice rang through my head breaking me from my thoughts. I look up. The voice I had heard was Lucy’s. She was trying to get my attention.

“Umm. Yes?”

“Well, Gray and I are going to pack a few things for the road since we have no rule clue on how far it is from the guild. This forest. We are going to meet at Natsu and Happy’s house… well, Happy’s house. It is in the direction we need to go, so we thought it would be best to meet there. Ok?

I nodded. That plan sounded good to me. I am going to pack a few things as well. With those things, a map of Fiore. With that, Lucy, Gray, and Happy left to prepare for the journey we were about to head on. I on the other hand, got up and headed to see the barmaid, Mira. 

“Hello Mira, I apologize for bothering you, but I need a complete map of Fiore. I remember that you have one. Will it be alright for me to borrow it for a while?”

The barmaid looked up and smiled her sweet smile. She was cleaning a beer mug when I had walked over to her. She set down the mug and washrag.

“Of course, Erza. I actually have more then one. I can give you one for you to keep. It is in the back. Let me go get it. I will be right back.”

I let out a sigh. I rub my eyes when I feel a strange presence. This presence, I can feel its gaze on me. Where is this feeling coming from? Is there really someone watching me or am I just jumpy and over alert because of this mystery on my shoulders? I can’t be sure. I look around the guild hall. No one looked suspicious. What was this feeling? Was I just overthinking things? I keep looking when I see a strange hooded figure. This figure was wearing his hood to the point I couldn’t see his or her face. The hooded figure looked up at me, their face still hidden from view. The only thing visible was their eyes. Orange glowing eyes. I was about to walk over to the person when Mira called me. I looked over to her. I look back at where that person was and there was no one. I look around and everyone looks like there was no one there at all. Was there really anyone there. If anything, I am just seeing things. It was unsettling. I quickly shook off the thought. I turn to Mira and she heads me the map. Now that I have this I can prepare for the long journey. I thanked Mira and left for my home. That feeling of being watched had not completely left me. I was alert the whole way home. When I got to my home, I gathered up my things and put them on my wagon. I headed up to meet the others. I have to make one stop first, before I meet up with the others.

Gray’s POV

I really didn’t need that much to pack. I always had a bag ready to go just in case I ever needed to go on a mission that we had to go imminently. All I needed to do was to get my things and head over. I knew Erza was going to be some time since she brings so much stuff. Most, I highly doubt is useful. Lucy should be here faster than Erza. As I was heading over to Happy’s place I wasn’t paying attention and ran into someone. This person had a mask on their face. The mask was a griffen. The griffen mask had bright orange eyes. It was something I had not seen before. I looked away and got up. I turn to help the person up but there was no one there. I look around and I was by myself. I stand dumbfound for a moment. I shake my head and dismiss that I ran into someone. I think I just tripped over something. I dust off my pants and kept on going to Happy’s place. I kept thinking about Natsu and that fight we had last night. I kept thinking over everything that had happened to the two of us since I had known him. I always wanted him to leave me alone and wanted him to go away. When I met him I had already been in the guild for a few months so I had become good friends with many of the guild members. He hung around me and I hated him because he didn’t seem to understand “personal space”. Now that he isn’t hanging around me because of some reason, I do miss him. I wonder what happened to my friend. I spent the rest of my time heading to Happy’s thinking about what we were going to do and how we were going to get my friend back. It took me less than ten minutes for me to get to Happy’s place. Besides Happy, I was the first to arrive, just as I thought. Happy had a small bag, the small green one he always carried. The small pack was understandable for his size. Happy was just sitting in front of the sign that used to read “Natsu and Happy’s”. It now reads “Happy’s happy home”. He was just staring at the sign. I thought it best to leave him alone. The next out of the four of us was Lucy. She was looking a little upset. We were all upset, but I could tell something was really bothering her. She looked at me. Her eyes were slightly red. She had been crying. Her face showed that she was sad. She not only looked upset, but she had a look of guilt on her face. Why would she be guilty? She didn’t do anything. Maybe she knew more than she was letting on.

“Hey, Lucy, are you Ok? You look like you are upset.”

“I don’t know, Gray. I just can’t help but feel like this is my fault. I mean, I was the cause of Phantom attacking Fairy Tail. I just can’t help but think that my dad found a wizard that could erase anyone from existence. I don’t know if that is even possible. What if it is? My father probably found out that it was Natsu who brought me to Fairy Tail. He must have tired to get rid of Natsu so that I would not have been able to get into Fairy Tail. He could have asked a wizard that could time travel, to make sure Natsu doesn’t get into Fairy Tail. Haven’t I caused Fairy Tail enough trouble already? Oh, what have I done?”

She dropped to her knees, put her hands to her face as she burst into tears and started to cry. So, she blames herself for this whole mess. Oh Lucy, this isn’t your fault, but how can I tell you that when we don’t even know what is going on.

“Lucy. Stop blaming yourself. Natsu wouldn’t like to see you cry. If anything, he would find out who made you cry and they would be a world of pain because Natsu would make them pay. So, stop your crying and pull yourself together. If this is a joke Natsu is pulling, then I will pound him to a pulp. Like Natsu, I don’t like seeing my friends cry. I miss him too, Ok? He was, is, my friend. Anyway, we are just about to go. We just need to wait for Erza.”

Lucy looked at me. She seemed shock at my words. I don’t think she can recall a time where I had called Natsu my ‘friend’. She looked back down at the ground. She sat there a moment before she slowly stood up and took deep breaths. Even with what I said, I could tell she was blaming herself. I let out a sigh and look over at Happy. I could tell he wasn’t taking this situation very well. I can’t blame him though. Out of all of us, he was the one closest to Natsu. I could be sure without asking, but I think the small blue cat saw Natsu as a father figure. Natsu did raise him. I felt bad for him. He never knew his own parents and Natsu took him in after he hatched out of the blue and white egg. I can relate to him. I lost Ur, and she had become the closest thing I had to a parent after mine were killed. I may never get to see her again but I hope that we can get Natsu back. I don’t even know if we can. We will just have to wait and see if we can. I don’t want my last memory of Natsu to be of us fighting. I take a deep breath and look in the distance. Where in Fiore is Erza?

A/N: Hey, sorry for taking forever to update. Truthfully, I forget that I had an account on here. I was focusing on this story on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net. I will not post all my chapter that I have out on those two sites. I will update chapter three sometime next month, if I remember.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Gray’s POV 

We waited for a while before we saw Erza and her mountain of luggage. Of course, she over packed. She always did that. That’s Erza for ya. She set down a bag that wasn’t on the wagon on a tree stump that was in front of the house. She opened the bag and pulled out a map of Fiore. She had a large section of the map circled in red. 

“Sorry I am late. I went to the master to ask him about the destination of that forest. This,” 

She pointed to the large section on the map. 

“... is where Master said he was going to head. He didn’t give me an exact destination. So, we will have to search this section of the area. We will see if we can find any clues on Natsu.” 

“Or if he even exists.” 

Lucy said with semi-sad semi-worried look. I looked at her with a concerned look. I glance over at Happy. He looks like he is about to cry at what Lucy said. I look back at Lucy. She was just staring. I looked into her eyes, and she may have been right in front of me, but she seemed distant. I could see that she was still blaming herself for Natsu’s disappearance. I didn’t know what to do so I, and I don’t know why I did this, went up to her and hugged her. I know it wasn’t me, but I know that most people feel better if they were hugged. When I gave her a hug, she seemed shock. I was shocked as well. 

“Come, let’s head out. We need to cover as much ground as we can before it gets dark. We will take the train but will have to walk the rest of the way there. The closest town doesn’t get too close to that area. Once we leave that town, there won’t be one anywhere near this area.” 

Lucy and I look at Erza. Then I realize that we were still hugging, and I let go of her. We grab our stuff and head to Magnolia’s train station. We get our tickets and quickly got onto the train. Once we sat down, Happy fell asleep. He must have been exhausted after crying so much. He was curled up on Lucy’s lap. Erza sat across from Lucy. I sat down next to Lucy. I didn’t want to be near Erza for a few hours. I was already in the same train car as her. I glanced at Erza. She was sitting with her arms crossed, eyes closed, and she had her right leg over her left. I look over at Lucy. She was just looking at Happy and rubbing his head with her left hand. It took some time for the train to start moving. After that we were off. It was going to be a long ride. When it hit hour one of the train ride, I started to drift to sleep. 

\--In Fairy Tail’s Guild Hall almost 8 years ago -- 

It was just another day at Fairy Tail. I was just sitting at one of the tables, watching the guild members gossip and share drinks. They were loud and annoying. I joined them barely over a month ago. I almost left them because of how chaotic the guild was, but I wanted to get stronger in honor of Ur. She gave her life because I wasn’t strong enough to stop Deliora. I should go out on a mission. That may be the only way for me to get out of the guild for a little while. I can’t at the moment though. The only person that can sign off is the master of this guild. He left some time ago, and no one knows where he went. I looked around the guild hall to see Erza and Mira fighting. I saw Lisanna petting Elfmen’s pet bird. Macao and Wakaba were having a drink with Macao’s wife. Max was working on his sandstorm ability that he had just acquired. Levy had her head in a book. Jet and Droy were hanging around her. They had just formed a team. They call themselves team Shadow Gear. If I was part of a team it would not be called that. I was itching to go out on a mission. When was Master Makarov? As if I had summoned him, he walked through the doors into the Guild Hall. 

“Hey kids, I’m back.”

“Master!”

The guild was already loud, but it got louder. Master Makarov told the guild to quiet down.

“I have someone I want you to meet. You can come in my child.”

A boy came into the guild hall. He was wearing tan pants, a red shirt, a grey cloth that acted as a belt and a strange scarf. He had wild pink hair that went over his eyes a little. He had a small sack on his back. He had a big goofy grin on his face until he saw all of us. Then his face flash fear and he took a small step back.

“It is alright, my boy. Come here.”

The kid looked at Makarov and went to him. He stood next to master on master’s left side. Master Makarov put a hand on the kid’s shoulder.

“This is Natsu. He may join Fairy Tail.”

Natsu looked at master and said something to him. I couldn’t hear what he said. Master Makarov nodded his head. 

“Well Natsu, this is the members of Fairy Tail. If anyone of them causes a problem for you can come to me. I have some work to do so I am going to go to my office. If you have any questions you can ask any of these wizards. I will see you later, my boy.”

Master Makarov walks through the crowd of Fairy Tail members and our eyes follow him. When I look back at the new guy, he was gone.

“Hey where did the kid go!”

Wakaba asked. The rest of the guild looked around. Makarov stopped walking and turned to this. He pointed up.

“He is up there. Give him time to get comfortable around you. He has never seen another human before.”

While the rest of us looked at where our master was pointing. Sure enough, that pink-haired kid was up on the frame of the celling. It was then that I realized what my master had said. Erza stepped forward.

“What do you mean by that, master?”

“I found Natsu, alone, in the woods. Well, more or less, he found me. When he saw me, he attacked me. I went easy on him because I didn’t want to hurt the poor kid. I was telling him to stop. He didn’t seem to understand what I was asking him. Then he said something I didn’t understand. It took some time, but I finally got him to trust me. He told me he was raised by a…”

Makarov paused. We waited for him to continue before I asked,

“Raised by what?”

He looked at me and then the rest of the guild. He took a breath before continuing.

“He said he was raised by a dragon. He told me he never saw another human before.”

Many of the guild members started to laugh when they heard this, while the others were confused. Dragons aren’t real. There are that of myth and folktale. I looked at him. He was just staring at all of us. 

“Man, what kind of person thinks he was raised by a dragon. That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard.”

Macao said. He and Wakaba were laughing so much their eyes were watering. Suddenly, Natsu leaped down onto the table next to Macao and Wakaba. They looked at him. Natsu gave a look that sent chills down my spine. It must have sent chills down their spine as well because they took a step back.

“Woah kid, take it easy.”

Mira just laughed. Erza just smiled. Lisanna walked up to him. Her older brother tried to stop her. She walked right up to him. 

“Hi Natsu.”

Natsu said nothing. His body stayed still but his eyes glared at Lisanna. Natsu took a breath and jumped off the table. He walked over to Makarov. He said something to the master of Fairy Tail. Master looked at the kid and then the rest of us.

“I am going to send you all home early. Natsu needs time to get comfortable here. I don’t want to rush things too much.”

What? Master has never done this before. The members of Fairy Tail left without a word. Once they were out was a different story. They all talked about the kid. I watched them head off in different directions. I was going to head home when I realized that I wanted to get a job. I needed master to signed it off. He was there now, so I might as well get it over with. I headed back to the guild hall. The door to the hall was cracked open. I didn’t open it. I looked through the door. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. That kid, Natsu, his upper body was covered in open wounds. He looked like he had been in a fight. Just what did he fight that gave him wounds like that? I watched Master walk toward him with a bowl and a rag. He dipped the rag in the bowl.

“Natsu, this is going to help you. It will sting for a moment, but it will help make sure your wounds don’t get infected.”

I watch as Makarov take the rag and put it on one of the cuts. Natsu winced and his face showed pain. Looking at those cuts, I could tell that some of them were deep. 

“Gray?”

I stiffened. I glance over to see Lisanna. She looked at me funny.

“What are you…”

I shushed her and pointed into the guild hall. She looked into the hall. She gasped. She was just as shocked as I was. We glanced at each other before looking back at Natsu. As we watched, I felt a strange, yet terrifying, presence behind me.

“What are the two of you doing. You are supposed to be anywhere but the Guild Hall.”

I was right, the presence was terrifying. It was Erza. I turned to the red-head. 

“I found out why we were sent home.”

“Yeah, that new kid isn’t comfortable around people. So what? I already knew that because Master had told us that. Either way, the too of you shouldn’t be spying on them.”

Lisanna spoke up. She spoke loud enough for us to hear her but soft enough that they couldn’t hear us inside.

“Erza, you need to take a look at this.”

Erza sighed and rolled her eyes. She walked over and looked through the crack in the door.

“Oh my.”

We listened to the master talk to Natsu. We were hoping that we might figure out what happened to him. He was treating Natsu’s wounds and the handed him a glass. It had a strange purple liquid inside. 

“Here Natsu. Drink this. It will help you with your voice. You know, you didn’t need to help me back there. I could have handled it. I am the reason you got hurt. I know I said this many times already, but I’m sorry.”

Natsu shrugged. 

“I am the reason you got hurt, but I am also the reason you have a place to call home now. I hope you feel better in the morning. You can stay here for the night. I will see you later, my boy.”

Master Makarov went to his office and we left. We went to the river. There had been silence between us. That was until Lisanna broke it.

“I can’t believe this. He didn’t have a home. He was like us. Me and my family. We didn’t have a home until we came to Fairy Tail. I wonder what happened to the dragon he told Makarov about.”

“You don’t actually believe him Lisanna? How can a kid live in the woods without seeing a human? He claims to be raised by a dragon, which, by the way, are not real.”

I asked Lisanna. How in the world could she believe this kid’s story? Erza looked at me and scoffed.

“That shows how much you know. Dragons were real. The last dragon to be seen by humans, that was recorded, would be almost four hundred years ago. The real matter we should ask ourselves is how do we make Fairy Tail feel like home to Natsu? What can we do?”

We thought for a moment. I still wanted to go on a job. Maybe that could work.

“What if we go on a job with him? I have been wanting to go out on one for a while now. He could see what it means to be a Fairy Tail Wizard.”

Lisanna and Erza glanced at each other.

“I like that idea if yours Gray. It would be fun to do a mission with you and Erza. We can get Natsu comfortable around humans and let him see what a real wizard mission is like.”

And like that it was decided that in the morning we would get Master’s permission to go on a job with Natsu. It would be my first job with him and his first job ever. I hope we can help him want to stay. Fairy Tail gave me and many others a home, now I want to do the same for Natsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this story takes forever to update on here doesn't it. I'm sorry. Don't worry. I have the next chapter done as well as many chapters. I am slower on updating here because I am not in this site very often an my memory hates me and decides to say that we are going to forget we have an account here. Oh well. Anyway, I have this story all planned out and will be posting chapters soon. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Like last Chapter this is going to be only in Gray's POV. This is still Gray's Dream

Gray's POV

It was early morning when I started to head to the Guild. The sun was just starting to rise. It wasn't a long walk from the apartment that I live in to the guild hall. I didn't need to get there early, but I wanted to. I wanted to see if Natsu would want to come with me, Erza, and Lisanna on a mission. I also needed to get Master Makarov's permission for Natsu to come with us as well as allow us to go on a job. I walked into the guild hall. It was empty. I was early, most people wouldn't be up at this time. I just wanted to get the day started while it was still early. I saw that Natsu was asleep on the bar counter. I wonder what he can do. If he was going to join Fairy Tail, a wizard guild, he must be a wizard. I was going to wake him up, but I thought that would be rude, when he opened his eyes. His onyx eyes stared at me. I walked over to the request board. As I walked up to the request board, his eyes never once left me. The way he was watching me was like he was a predator waiting for the kill. It sent chills down my spine. I looked away from Natsu and looked at the jobs on the request board. What would be a good job for us to go on. What would be a good first job for Natsu? I look back at Natsu, only to see that he wasn't at the table. I look around. Where did he go? I turn around and he was behind me. I didn't even hear him come up. He was right in my face. Once more, I had chills go down my spine. I took a step back. Was it really a good idea to bring him with us? He seemed unstable. I was beginning to have second thoughts. I might as well say hi.

"Hello."

He said nothing. All he did was tilt his head to the right ever so slightly. He leaned forward. I took a step and he took a step forward. He backed me against the request board.

"Um. Can I help you?"

I didn't know what he was doing. All I did know was that he was making me uncomfortable. I wanted him to move away from me. He was just staring at me and didn't say anything.

"Natsu!"

I heard Makarov's voice call out Natsu's name. I looked at where his voice came from. He was on the second level of the guild hall. Natsu shifted his head ever so slightly to the sound of his name. His eyes kept on me before leaving to look at the person who called his name. He had turned his head completely to face Makarov. Makarov walked down the stairs to the first-floor and sat at one of the stools at the bar.

"Natsu, come here."

He motioned with his hand for Natsu to come to him. He then looked at me and told me to come over.

"Sorry if Natsu was making you feel uncomfortable. He isn't used to people."

Natsu dipped his head down. I guess he didn't realize that he had been making me uncomfortable. If he isn't used to people, then he must not know how a person would respond to someone being that close to one's face. He was different, I had to admit, but it wasn't his fault that he was out in those woods.

"That is alright. I am just going to look for a job. I am going to on a job with Erza and Lisanna, and we were hoping that Natsu could come with us."

I looked at Natsu. He still had his head dipped down, but his eyes were looking right at me. Makarov thought for a moment. Would he let Natsu come with us? I hope so.

"Sure, why not. If Natsu feels like going on a job with you then be my guest. Once you find a job request come and see me. I will sign off on the mission."

Master Makarov walked away, leaving just me and Natsu. Natsu had watched Makarov walk away. Once he was gone, Natsu lifted his head back up. He walked to be but then hesitated. He opened his mouth to say something but then shut it.

"So, Natsu? Do you feel like coming on a job with us? You can get a feel of what it is like to be out in the field. You can see if you want to become a Fairy Tail wizard. Wait, can you do any magic?"

Natsu said nothing. He nodded his head. I couldn't tell if he was nodding his head that he wanted to come out on a mission with us or if he could do magic. I walked over to the request board once more. Natsu followed me. I guess he wants to come a job with us he has no idea what I am doing. I look at the jobs. They all are different. Then I see a job that looked interesting. We had to find a dark wizard. He has been terrorizing people just for the fun of it. He was also part of a dark guild. It wasn't an S-class, so it should be within our level of capability. I take the flyer off the request board and bring it to Makarov. He looked over the mission. He looked like he was unsure about it. After a moment he signed off on the job.

"Come on Natsu. We must pick up the girls. The one with red hair is Erza and the one with white hair is Lisanna."

I was taking Natsu to the dorm Lisanna and Erza lived at. I was making sure that he would know which one was which. He nodded. He didn't really talk much, I noticed. I guess he was shy. We didn't have to walk far, because we ran into Lisanna and Erza. The each had a small bag.

"Hey, Gray. Did ya pick out a job for us?"

I grinned and then nodded. I handed Erza the paper that had the request on it. Lisanna read over her shoulder. They exchanged a glance at each other. Erza shrugged and Lisanna seemed unsure. They handed the paper back to me.

"Well, we better get going if we don't want to miss the train."

Lisanna said with a smile. Natsu just tilted his head. We walked to the train station and the train had not yet arrived, so we had time to get our tickets and some food. I had offered Natsu something to eat but he didn't take it. He just sat on a bench looking at his scarf. It was a moment later that he looked up and to the right. I looked at where he was looking. I saw nothing.

"Natsu. What are you looking at?"

He said nothing. He kept his head to the right, but his eyes glanced back at me for a moment, before returning his gaze to the right. I looked at Lisanna and Erza and they just shrugged. I wanted him to trust me, so I let him be. Less than a minute went by when the train came to the station. It came to a complete stop and we grabbed our bags to get on. Lisanna was about to get on the train when Natsu grabbed her by the wrist.

"N-Natsu? What are you doing?"

Lisanna stuttered. Lisanna struggled to get out of Natsu's grip. I tried to pull Natsu off Lisanna. He turned to look at me. He starred at me right into my eyes. It wasn't the same look he had given me when he backed me into the request board. It wasn't that look of a hunter. A predator. Instead, he looked nervous. Natsu looked afraid. I thought of reasons why he would be afraid. Then I found one. He has never been on one. He doesn't know that it is safe, and just a way of transportation. He must think that it is a monster and that we were walking into the belly of the beast.

"Natsu, it is alright. This is a train. It is going to get us to our destination faster. It is safe. It isn't dangerous. I promise."

Lisanna was still struggling in Natsu's grip. Natsu looked at her wrist and let go. Lisanna had a red mark on her wrist from where Natsu was holding onto her. Lisanna started to rub her wrist. Natsu looked down at the ground and turned his head. I gave Erza a quick little push toward the train. She got the hint. She walked right onto the train followed by a shaken Lisanna. I went on after Lisanna. Once I went into the train, I turned to Natsu. He was still standing there. He wasn't going to get on the train on his own. I grabbed him and pulled him into the train. After he was on the train, he followed me without a problem. Lisanna and Erza were already seated in a section. I went down and sat across from Erza who was near the window. Lisanna was still rubbing her wrist. Natsu looked at her and backed away. He looked around. He then sat on the seat across from us. He was all by himself curled up against the window of the train car. He clearly was upset about hurting Lisanna. He also had been through a lot in the past Twenty-four hours. We don't know a thing about him, and we thought it was a good idea to bring him on a job. I also felt a little bad. We should have told him something so he would understand somethings. I kept forgetting that he didn't know much about the world. I looked at the others. Erza shrugged. Lisanna frowned and looked over at me and then looked over at Natsu. I think that she doesn't blame him. I think she understands that he didn't know what he was doing.

"Hey, Natsu. Why don't you come over here?"

Lisanna called to him. He looked at her. He tilted his head, as if to say 'why'. He looked at the rest of us and looked down. U was about to say that he could come over when he looked back up at us. He got up the seat he had sat down at and walked over to us slowly. The way he was walking showed that he was upset that he was upset about hurting Lisanna. The way he was walking was slow and with his head down.

"Natsu, I don't blame you. I forgive you."

Lisanna said quickly. He looked up at her. He gave a small smile and sat down right next to me. The train still hadn't left. There were still a few more people coming onto the train. Natsu seemed fine right now, but I couldn't be sure how he would feel about it once it started to moving.

"Natsu, this is a train. It is going to take us to our destination. So, it is going to start moving in a little bit. Understand?"

Natsu looked at me and darted his eyes side to side. He nodded his head side to side before nodding yes. I don't know if he was just nodding yes just because he knew I was looking for that answer. Alright, if he doesn't understand, he will in a little bit. I looked over at Lisanna. She was still rubbing her wrist. The mark on her hand didn't look like it was from a burn. Natsu's eyes followed my eyes. He grabbed his bag from his back. He pulled out something from it. It was some kind of box. He opened the box and inside was a cream of some sort. He took some out and carefully grabbed Lisanna's hand and rubbed it on her wound. She winced but then smiled.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. Thank you Natsu."

He nodded his head with a smile on his face. Lisanna looked to Natsu.

"Um, Natsu? Can you tell us about the Dragon?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, this is chapter four. I looked at my work of the previous chapters, and noticed that I made some grammar mistakes. I will fix them once this story is done or if I have writers block and want to work on my story still. Anyway, I'll have a few more chapters as Gray's Dream/past memories before we continue. I know that chapter five is going to be more of the past and chapter six as well. If you have any questions on the story so far, go ahead and post it in the comments. I'll post chapter 5 in just a few moments.


	5. Chapter 5

Gray's POV

I looked at Lisanna. Dragon? Did she really believe that Natsu was raised by a dragon? Dragon's don't exist. Well, they did, supposedly, live a few hundred years ago.

"Lisanna, dragons aren't real."

I told Lisanna. Natsu jumped up and snapped his head toward me.

"Igneel is real!"

This was the first time that I heard Natsu speak. His voice was scratchy. It sounded like he said, 'Ig Neil es reel'. Erza and Lisanna exchanged glances. After Natsu's little outburst he started to cough.

"Natsu, are you okay?"

Lisanna asked the pink-haired kid. Natsu nodded his head up and down while he was still coughing. Erza grabbed her bag she had brought and grabbed a water that was inside. She handed it to Natsu. He didn't take it at first, but he then took it from her. He stopped coughing after he drank some of the water. Natsu had started to take in deep breathes. It was a moment until he had his breathing go back to normal.

"Natsu? Are you alright?"

Lisanna repeated her question. He looked at her. He nodded. He opened his mouth to speak. When he spoke, his voice was soft-spoken but was rough, like he was growling at the same time.

"I am alright. Igneel is real."

I looked at him. Igneel?

"Who is Igneel?"

I thought I might as well ask him. He finally started to talk to us and I was hoping he would continue to talk to us. If he isgoing to be at the guild for some time, I would like to get to know him. I wanted to know who Igneel is. His gaze left Lisanna and landed on me.

"Igneel is the one who raised me. He is my father. He is a mighty dragon."

Dragon. It was impossible for him to be raised by a dragon. Dragons are just giant lizards. They haven't been around for hundreds of years. I might as well go with it. He will probably keep on insisting that he was raised by a dragon.

"Fine. Igneel is real. I believe you."

He didn't know me. He couldn't tell that I was lying. He clearly couldn't tell what sarcasm was. He smiled slightly that it was pretty much unnoticeable.

"Please be seated. The train is about to move."

Just moments after that announcement, the train started to move. Natsu gripped the edge of the train's seat. He clearly has never been on a train before. I noticed that he started to shake. His face looked sick.

"Uh, Natsu? Are you okay?"

He shook his head. No sooner did his body lurch forward and he threw up. He curled up on the seat and was just trembling. He was just shaking and looked sick the whole ride there. Lisanna had gotten up, sat next to him, and was rubbing his head the whole ride. Natsu, nor the rest of us, said anything after that. Once the train stopped, Natsu stopped shaking. Lisanna helped Natsu off the train since he was slightly unstable. Erza broke the silence once we got off the train. 

"That must not have been the best first time on a train. You seem fine now."

Natsu nodded. At first, I was wondering why he was ok one second, then the next, he was sick. It was only while the train was moving. He was okay, the rest of the time.

"Hey, Natsu. I think you may have motion sickness. Your body isn't used to vehicles. It was a new experience, so maybe it will get better the more you ride them."

This was just a theory, but I was trying to be nice to him. I may not have known him for very long, but I could tell that he had a rough few days. We saw that he was attacked by something, he is in a whole new place that is foreign to him, he also rode on a train and found out that it will make him sick. I wonder if he gets sick on all transportation. We arrived in the town of the owner of the mission request, we sought him or her out. It didn't take long. The address was on the paper. Natsu seemed uneased at all the people. He was on high alert the whole time. It was interesting to watch him. We did our best to explain as much of this world as we could. When we finally arrived at our destination, the man let us in without hesitation.

"Thank you so much. You are quite young. Are you really mages of a guild?"

"Yes, we are. We are mages from the Fairy Tail guild. I am Erza, this is Lisanna, Gray, and Natsu."

"I am Kenji. I am sorry to make accusations. You just surprised me, that is all. You all are mere children."

"I assure you; we can handle the mission. Do you mind telling us what the exact mission is?"

"Yes, of course, Miss. We have a problem with a dark wizard. He uses his power to gain wealth from others. He uses his magic to frighten people. This man's name is Krolic. No one dares to oppose him. That is why we need your help."

"Of course, Sir. We will do our best. Come on guys. Let's go."

We followed Erza. She said that we should stick together. It would be best. If we ran into him, we may need to work together. We started to search for Krolic. Whoever he is, we must stop him. Natsu had his head down the whole time. It was only after twenty minutes of walking; did he lift his head up. He started to look around wildly. Lisanna noticed this too.

"Nat...?"

Before Lisanna could even make out his name, Natsu bolted. He ran without telling us anything. What was he thinking? We ran after him. As we got closer to him, we heard screams. How did he know...? He was able to hear screams from such a distance. That may prove useful in the future. He had stopped when he had run down an alley way and was blocked. We were able to catch up to him because of this. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could manage a word, he jumped on to a ladder that was attached to one of the sides of the building. He used that to get to the top. Man, what is wrong with him. He sure is stubborn. When we got to the top of the building Natsu was staring at this man. He had tan skin, black hair and Sideburn down his face. He was wearing a long pants, thick black boots, and just a brown vest. He carried a red staff that was long and curved at the top. Natsu was looking at him with anger shown in his face. The man was looking at Behind the man was a lady and a child. The lady must have been the one that screamed. Erza shouted at the man;

"Who are you? What are you doing to that mother and child?"

"What's it to you kid. Beat it, or you will get hurt once I am done here."

Erza clenched her fist together. Lisanna than decided to say something.

"Your him, aren't you? You are Krolic?"

The man gave a grin. He turned and faced us.

"So, you have heard of me. Yes, I am Krolic. I am the most powerful person around for miles. I am the strongest mage from to Bisco. Before I harm you for my pleasure, I may let you go, if you meet my demands."

Lisanna took a step back, while Erza stepped forward.

"We will not do as you say. As a wizard of Fairy Tail, I order you to turn yourself in before we have to take unnecessary action of a fight."

That's Erza for you, trying to act all brave to a grown up. The man didn't look scared at what Erza said. In fact, he just laughed.

"Wizards? Of Fairy Tail? Have they sunk so low that they recruit children? Did Fairy Tail really send children to do a Grownup's job?"

"We are just as cable to do things as any adult. We will take you in! You will stop terrorizing these people!"

Erza used her magic and summoned a sword. Krolic just smiled.

"Aw, a little sword for a little kid. What about the rest of you? Can you summon cute little things, too? Well, can you?"

Krolic laughs at us. Erza charges at Krolic. She swings her sword, but he blocks her attack with his staff. He swung his staff at her pushing her back. Erza nearly fell off the edge, but Lisanna had saved her by using her take over magic. She had turned into a human sized colorful bird and used her talons and grabbed Erza's arms and helped her stay on the roof. I used my maker magic to turn the ground near him to ice. Krolic looked at me.

"So, you are an Ice wizard. Then I have already won the fight against you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because this is Aalish. It is my staff of flames. Your ice will just melt under the heat of my flames."

Flames? He is a fire wizard? No, he wields fire, nothing more. That staff is his source of power. We just need to get his staff. Then, we may have a chance. Erza and Lisanna were keeping his attention but they were overpowered by him. Before I could move to help, the top of his staff lit up with a blazing red fire. He aims it at me, and the fire is coming right at me. Lisanna screams at me.

"Gray!!!"

For some reason, I couldn't move. I was frozen, which was ironic. For me, time slowed. The fire was coming straight for me. If I don't move or make an ice shield, I will be burned. I move my hands to make an ice shield when I see pink in the corner of my eye. Natsu. He shoved me out of the way. I fell and hit the small wall of the roof. I watched as Natsu got engulfed in flames. Both me and Lisanna screamed,

"Natsu!"

Krolic laughed.

"Your friends sacrifice was nothing but a waste. Soon you will be brunt to ashes like your friend."

He points the staff at us. I look back at where Natsu was engulfed by the flames. That is when I saw that the flames were disappearing. Lisanna and Erza look at where my gaze was. When Krolic noticed that we weren't paying attention to him, he looked back at where he sent the flames. His eyes widened when he saw that his flames were disappearing.

"My flames! How are they dying?"

Once the flames are gone completely, we see Natsu. He is completely fine. He isn't burned at all. We had just watch him EAT the flames. What the heck is he? Natsu than spoke to Krolic. When he spoke, his voice wasn't raspy anymore.

"Your flames won't work on me. Your flames will not burn me. I am the son of a Fire Dragon."

"You are a human, not a dragon. You can't be the son of a dragon."

"Igneel is my father. I may not be dragon born, but he is my father. I use the same power as him. He also told me that my flames can burn and hurt others if I am not careful. He taught me how to use the power of a dragon. He told me the power I have is that of a dragon, but he told me I am a dragon slayer. Fire Dragon Roar!"

Fire came right out of his mouth. He can breathe fire! He may have been telling us the truth when he said he was raised by a dragon. We watch Krolic and Natsu fight. Krolic had dodged Natsu's strange attack and ran toward Natsu. If fire doesn't work on Natsu than he must have figured that a direct attack would be better. He pointed the top, pointed, curved part of the staff right at Natsu. Natsu dodged it but was too slow. His neck got cut. Natsu's hand engulfed in fire and he shouted,

"Fire Dragon's Iron fist!"

Natsu punched Krolic. While Lisanna put Erza down, we watched as Natsu fought Krolic. Krolic could not keep up with Natsu. Natsu was at least five times smaller than Krolic, so Natsu had the advantage. Krolic also couldn't use his powers because if he did, Natsu would consume them. When Natsu consumed the fire, he looked like his strength and power had grown. What I learned from this fight is; Natsu was clearly a fighter. He had Krolic at his knees. The fight was over. Natsu was the winner. Once Krolic was down, Natsu turned to look at us and smiled. He seemed to be okay. The only thing I could see was that he had a cut on his neck, and it was bleeding. It seemed to be less severe than the wounds we saw on him yesterday. I gave him a smile back. While Natsu had his back turned from Krolic, he was getting up. Krolic than took this chance to run into Natsu and he fell off the building.

"Natsu!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I am not too great on fighting scenes. I plan to do a fight scene later, but they aren't my forte. Anyway, this story does have a plot to it. It doesn't just take place in Gray's dream. The next chapter may be the last one to have Gray's dream. Anyway, keep a lookout for Chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I was clear, but Natsu was the one that fell off the building.  
> (recap) While Natsu had his back turned from Krolic, he was getting up. Krolic than took this chance to run into Natsu and he fell off the building.  
> "Natsu!"

Gray's POV  
I left Erza and Lisanna to take care of Krolic. I went down to find Natsu. I hope he wasn't hurt to bad. Was he really not lying about the dragon? About Igneel? I stopped thinking about that and decided to work on finding Natsu. He better not be hurt. That would be bad. Makarov would kill us if he...... I just had to find him. I was looking in the area in which he had fallen. It took just a mere moment, but I saw some broken boxes and there was Natsu in the wreckage. I stepped over the broken wood to get him. When I got to the center of the broken mess, I picked up Natsu. He had blood coming from his neck from the cut he had gotten during that fight and from his head. He must have hit his head when he fell. I called out to Lisanna and Erza.  
"Hey, guys! I got Natsu. He is out. I think he hurt himself pretty bad when he fell. I'm going to get him some help."  
I waited a moment. I was hoping that my voice could reach them. It seemed that they couldn't hear me, that was until I heard a response from Lisanna.  
"Alright, Gray! We will meet up with you in a bit!"  
Even though they couldn't see me, I nodded. I took Natsu's left arm and put it around my neck. He wasn't that heavy, so I had no trouble carrying him. I was struggling, however, after a bit. I was thinking about stopping for a moment, when a middle-aged man came over to me. He had jet black hair that was cut short, and dark eyes. He was wearing a high-collared black and tan robe that had a gold trim on the collar part. He a had a strange white cloth draped around his torso. He had black boots to match his outfit. He also had a silver pendant around his neck.  
"Oh my. What happened here?"  
I hesitated to answer. I didn't know him. I don't know why, but I didn't trust him. I wanted to keep quiet and just get Natsu help as soon as possible. I decided to ignore him. I started to walk around the strange man.  
"Do you need any help? Your friend, he looks like he should get help fast. I can help you get him there faster."  
I stopped in my tracks. Throughout my walk through this town, not one person asked to help. Then, this strange man wanted to help me? But to be fair, everyone here in this town was strange and unknown by me. I hesitated. Could I trust him? I was tried as it was. We had spent most of the day searching for this one man, then there was a fight, and now I had to carry Natsu. The longer I carried him, the heavier he seemed to get. I didn't know how much father I could go before I had to set him down. I decided to take the man's offer.  
"Yes. I.... I need help. Would it be too much trouble?"  
"Of course not. I wouldn't have asked if it was too much trouble."  
The man gave a small chuckle. He picked up Natsu and froze for a second. Did he know Natsu? He stared at Natsu for a moment before snapping back to reality.  
"Um, Sir?"  
"Sorry. He just...... reminds me of my little brother. I haven't seen him in...... in years."  
Oh. Now I feel like a jerk. This guy was offering his help, offering to waste time for two people he didn't know, and he hasn't seen his brother in years. I can relate. I miss my parents and Ur. It was my fault that they were gone. The man walked with Natsu in his arms and I almost didn't notice because I was shot into the past in my mind. I quickly followed behind. We walked in silence. Ever now and then, I would look up at the man. He would look at Natsu and his expression was sad each time. He looked like he was about to cry. When he noticed that I was looking at him, he quickly changed to a smile. It wasn't that long before we made it to small clinic. He turned to look at me.  
"Can you take it from here? You do not need me?"  
I nodded. He placed Natsu down where he was leaning on me. The man walked off, but not before turning around to take one last look at Natsu. I had a feeling he knew more about Natsu then he was letting on. I didn't have time to think about it. Chances were, I would never see him again. I dragged Natsu in and without question they took him to help him. It was only after they help him, they started to ask question after question?  
"Who did this to him?"  
"What happened?"  
"Do you know him or did you find him like this?"  
"Where are his parents or guardian?"  
I was overwhelmed by all the questions, but I somehow managed to answer them all.  
"A bad wizard did this to him as well as a fall off the roof. I do know him. There is a chance that he will join my guild. I......... His dad is missing and I guess that would make Makarov his guardian. He is our guild's master."  
They asked me a fear more questions, some of which I did not know. I did my best to answer them. After a while, they left me alone. I guess I fell asleep, because Lisanna was shaking me awake.  
"Gray. Wake up."  
I groaned.  
"I'm awake."  
"Now you are. Anyway, where's Natsu? Is he alright?"  
Great more questions. I gave a yawn that was followed by a sigh.  
"Yeah, he is fine. They told me that they would tell me that it was alright to see him. I just hope he is alright. When he fell, he hit his head pretty bad."  
"WHAT!?!?"  
I explained to the girls what happened. I told them that when I found Natsu in the ruble, how his head was bleeding and was out cold. I paused and then told them how a strange man helped me get here. I even told them about the million questions I received.  
"So, what happened with Krolic?"  
Erza was the one who talked. Lisanna didn't question it, she just let her talk.  
"Lisanna used her take over magic to turn into the giant bunny and knocked him out. I used my magic to bring a rope. I tied him up. I had Lisanna go and retrieve someone who could take him away. We were informed that he would e lock up for some time. After that, we went to go find you. It didn't take long, if I am being honest."  
We talked for a bit. We stopped when a young female woman came out to talk to me. She wasn't that tall, at the same time, not that small. She had brown eyes and dark black curly hair. When she spoke, her voice was soft and soothing.  
"Excuse me? I am here to inform you of your friend's condition. Over all, he is fine. He can leave when he wakes up. He is just resting. So, he will have a scar on his neck and his head wound is nothing serious. It did seem that he had a lot of wounds all over his body. It looked like some animal did that to him. We took care of them, they were healing pretty well, but we just add some medicine to help him have less pain. You won't have to worry too much."  
"When he wakes up?"  
"Yes, young Natsu was given a pain killer that makes most patience very sleepy. He should be up in an hour."  
"Can we see him?"  
Lisanna asked. Truth was, I wanted to see him. We never should have brought him on this mission. The lady said that we could. We followed her to a room at the end of the hall. Natsu already looked better just from being here. Something tells me that he will go through worst injuries. I shook off that feeling. The lady told us that she had to go. She left us in the room. Erza leaned against the wall closest to the door. Lisanna sat in a chair right next to Natsu. She was worried the most out of the three of us. I walked over to him. It was that moment when his eyes fluttered open. He looked around. He seemed to panic a little. I guess I would too if I woke up in a place, I had no idea how I got there.  
"Where am I? Where......? Igneel? IGNEEL!"  
"Natsu calm down. You are in a clinic. You were hurt so we, uh, Gray took you here. And, Igneel, well, he, um......."  
Lisanna looked at me for help. Natsu looked in the direction Lisanna was looking until his gaze fell onto me.  
"Yeah, I brought you here. As for Igneel, we don't know where he is. To be honest, I thought that you made him up. That was until I saw your power. I think I you were telling the truth. Sorry."  
Natsu looked at me. Silence. He nodded and then he spoke.  
"So, when are we going to our guild?"  
"What?"  
"I... I want to join. I like you guys. It seems like it would be fun. Plus, these jobs you guys go on, you get to see the world. This may help me find Igneel. Also, I was talking to Master Makarov, he said that Fairy Tail was like a family. Igneel was the only family I had. I am on my own. If I join Fairy Tail, I won't be on my own."  
Natsu then gave a big smile. One that he had not given before. It suits him. We told Natsu that he was able to be discharged after he woke up. The lady came back to check on us and was shock to find Natsu awake. She did not expect him to be able to resist the part of the medicine that makes most patients sleep. She did a quick check on him and agreed that he was fit to leave. We left and Natsu seemed different. He seemed more............ happy. He was as cautious around us. He seemed more comfortable too. I wanted to ask Natsu something. If he lived with a dragon, and no one saw the dragon, where did he live for most of his life? I mean, it would be hard to hide a dragon in the middle of a town, and Makarov said he found Natsu in a forest. If he found Natsu in a forest, then how did he know where he lived? Many forests can stretch for miles on end.  
"Natsu?"  
"Yeah."  
"If you lived in the forest, with a dragon, did you live deep in the forest? If so, how did you not get lost?"  
He seemed confused at my question. He thought about it for a moment. He then turned to me and smiles.  
"I lived in a valley. It was surrounded by mountains. In the middle there was a lake. We lived, in the colder season, a cave deep with the mountain, and in the warmer season, we would live close to this tree that he said was special."  
"Special? How so?"  
"Well, it is a summer oak. Igneel said that he the summer oak would stand strong and no force could take it down. My name, he told me, meant summer. He said I should have a connection to it. He always told me that having a connection to the land is having a connection to your true self. I didn't understand what he meant, and I still don't. I just listen to what he said because he told me it would help me in the future."  
Natsu looked down at his scarf. The scarf made of dragon scales. The scales of Igneel.  
"If you didn't leave, would you still be there?"  
"Hmm. I guess. I mean, I lived there with Igneel. I guess if I thought that there was a chance he would come back, then I would stay there, but I don't like to be alone."  
"Oh, well, you got us now. We will stand by your side."  
Natsu looked at us. The others smiled and nodded in agreement in what I said. Natsu gave a smile. He seemed happy. We have a new member of our guild, no, our family.  
\--Back to present---  
I wake up. The train was still moving. I was breathing heavily. I had woken in a cold sweat. I looked around wildly.  
"Gray? Are you alright?"  
I looked at the blonde celestial wizard. I wiped the sweat off my forehead. I took a deep breath in before saying.  
"I think I know where to find Natsu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get out of Gray's dream!! Now the plot can get started. See you guys for Chapter 7. :) ~Zolf


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey, I hope you guys were able to get who that person was that helped Gray. If not, I may tell who it was later. Anyway, here is chapter 7.

Lucy's POV

Gray had been asleep for a great portion of the train ride so it was just Erza, Happy, and me. Happy hadn't really said anything. I felt bad for the blue cat. Erza seemed troubled by this whole thing. She was in deep thought, almost like she was trying to figure out what she was missing from his whole thing. I gave out a small sigh. I kept looking at Gray. He kept muttering in his sleep. I couldn't understand what he was saying, but he kept looking troubled. I didn't know what to do. Should I wake him or just let him rest? I thought for a moment. I decided to let him sleep. It was silent on the rain ride. I could almost make out what Gray was saying. I looked out the window of the train when I, myself, was stating to nod off to sleep. When that was happening, Gray bolted up, waking from his troubled sleep. He was drenched in sweat. His breathing was heavy as well. Did he have a nightmare? He looked around wildly, almost like he forgot that he was on the train. 

"Gray? Are you alright?"

Gray looked right at me. Erza had her eyes close. She opened them when I asked Gray if he was alright. I guess she was in such deep thought, she didn't notice that he was awake. Happy even looked over. He took a deep breath before talking. 

"I think I know where to find Natsu."

We stare at him for a moment. I was letting his words sink in for a moment. He just said that he thinks he knows where Natsu is. How? No one even knew who he was. I was going to speak but Erza beat me to it.

"What are you talking about, Gray? How could you know where Natsu is? "

"I said I think I know. I am not certain, but there is a chance that Natsu is at his old home."

"Old home? What are you talking about?"

"I..... Well, when Natsu went on that mission with us, his first mission, the one he went on before he joined Fairy Tail, he told me. I had asked about where he lived. I guess I was curious as to where he lived with a massive dragon, and no one knew anything about Igneel."

Gray grabbed the backpack. He pulled out the map. He started to look over it. He took a pencil and circled two lakes that were close to the forest we were headed to. As Gray talked, he pointed to the mountains, valley ways, and the lakes.

"He told me that he lived in a valley. The valley was surrounding by mountains. Inside one of the mountains should be a cave. Natsu said that when it was in the winter season, he and Igneel would be in that cave. But, since it will be warm here, he will be near an oak tree. He called it a summer oak."

Summer oak? I take a look at the map. If what Gray was saying true, then he just limited our search to a smaller area. Thank you Natsu. Gray continued to talk, but I tuned him out. I know I read something about a summer oak. I started to think about what Gray had said. Dragon, Mountain, Valley, Summer Oak, Cave, Dragon. Dragon! Igneel, he was a dragon. That had to be a clue in itself. I look back at the map. I decided to go back to the knowledge I had of Summer oaks. They were big and could live for hundreds of years. They couldn't live in desert lands or any terrain that had sand. They.... Sand? This smaller lake is surrounded by sand. So, a summer oak couldn't live there. This bigger lake though, could it? Maybe. Again, this is just a lead for us. It may lead nowhere or it could help us in the long run.

Erza's POV

I listened to Gray as he explained everything he could recall about his memory. It was strange that he had regained that memory through a dream. I dismissed that thought as it was no help in this situation. I looked over at Lucy who seemed to not be paying attention. As we were talking, the train came to a stop. It seems that our train ride had reached its end. We got of quickly. We wanted to waste no more time. I had looked at the map and it seems that we will have to walk through many miles of forest before we reach our destination. It was going to be long and tiring, but I believe we can do it. We head off to the east. I knew we had been on the train for some time, and the sun was setting, but I wanted to get some ground covered before we make camp. I told the others, no one objected. The forest was pretty. It had trees that were spaced out where the light was coming through. It was peaceful. As we were walking, we say some deer and heard many birds. This place was magical. I didn't wan to leave. It was strange that I thought that. I quickly shook off that thought. Happy was flying, but then his wings gave out and he lost his ability to fly. He would have a hard time keeping up with us at the pace we were going. He would also get tired faster. I let him stay on the luggage that I had brought. These woods, they had a calming effect. As we continued to walk, the woods started to get thicker. The light started to fade as the sun was blocked by the leaves of the tall trees. It no longer felt calming. It felt..................... dark. I glanced at the others. Lucy was hugging herself and had a look of discomfort on her face. Gray just looked worried. Happy. Well, he was petrified. Everything about the forest had changed. It was a dark aura that had slowly slipped through the calming aura that we had been walking through not even a minute ago. We continued to walk through quickly darkening forest. I noticed that the trees started to change. It was no longer the pretty and calming forest. It had turned dark and eerie. 

A/N: I did not realize that I was dragging this part on about the forest. All I did know was that I had writer's block and I was having a little bit of a difficult time writing this. Anyway, back to the story.

~Time skip because I should really not spend so much time talking about the forest. ~

We have been walking for quite some time now, the sun was setting. We shouldn't keep going but I didn't think any of us would get a wink of sleep with the dark aura that surrounds this place. As the dark aura grew, it was getting harder for me to breath. I looked back at the others, they had started to cough. This magic filled forest....... It was dark and foreign. My vision got hazy. I quickly went to my supplies. I had to find this powder. Porlyusica had given me this power that she said would help with dark magic poison. I didn't know what that was like, I could only assume that this is what it was like. I inhaled a small portion of the powder. I started to feel better. I told the others what to do. They didn't ask questions. As they consumed the powder, I heard a strange noise. Gray heard it to because he looked at me and asked,

"Did you hear something?"

"Yeah. I did. What was it? It sounded like an animal. I big one too."

"Hey, Erza, I think we should keep going............"

Gray got cut off by an unearthly sound. It sounded like an animal yet at the same time, not. I looked around. Where was that sound coming from? I couldn't tell. It sounded like it was coming from all over. Was there just one? I couldn't tell. All I did know was that the sound was getting closer. What if it is nothing? What if it is just this forest messing with us? I let out a gasp. I turn to face a shadow. The shadow had a face! It had yellow eyes. I then saw that it was not a shadow. This was some sort of monster. I tried to summon my sword, but......... I couldn't!!! Was I so afraid that I had just lost my magic? No. That can't be it. Gray saw the creature too, as did Lucy and Happy.

"What the heck is that thing?"

I turned to the frighten blue cat. His cries made the monster's head turn to him. It went running toward him. Happy got scared and he jumped and fell.   
"What? My wings? Why did they........"

The small cat was interrupted by the monster's roar. Lucy scooped up the blue feline. The creature made a hiss sound at them. Lucy went closer to me.   
"Erza, I can't summon my spirits. I don't know why."

So, it wasn't just me. It was all of us. We can't use our magic! But why? I couldn't understand why we couldn't use our magic. It must be this forest. The monster looked right at me. I had no weapons and I couldn't change my armor. I didn't know the strength of this monster. I don't know anything about this creature. All I did know was that it was coming straight for me. I looked around for anything I could use to defend myself, but I saw nothing. I looked back at the creature. It had speed to it, despite it being big. I watched, frozen, as it raised its paw and was about to strike me, I felt something push me to the ground. I looked at that thing, only to see Gray. He had pushed me out of the way and the creature and left three deep claw marks on his left arm. He screamed out in pain as the cuts in his arm let out much blood. Too much in my opinion. Gray is strong, he will be okay, but how can we help him with that monster. I watched as Gray feel to the ground. As he did that, he stopped screaming. I saw that he had stiffened up as he fell. The creature looked at Gray, then looked right at me. It looked like it was going to attack me. It had taken only one step forward when a strange figure went in my way. The creature looked at this figure. It looked like another monster. What have we gotten ourselves into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So....... I know I had been gone for a while. I knew what I wanted for this chapter, but I didn't know how I was going to get there. For this chapter, I had the beginning and the end planned out and everything else....... Yeah, not so much. I try and have a minimum of two thousand words per chapter, but I may shorten the chapters so I can update more often. It doesn't help that I take 9 classes. So, that will slow down my updates as well as Writer's block. If I do shorten the chapters, I will inform you. This chapter was shorter than I wanted because I knew how I wanted it to end and I got there and I didn't know what else to do. I really hope I am not rushing this story. I really appreciate how many of you that read this story of mine. See you in the next chapter. ~Zolf~


	8. Chapter 8

Erza's POV

I watched as this strange figure stood its ground against the monster that had attacked Gray. I then noticed that this figure was another creature. The smaller one, the one that was in front of me, looked like it would stand no chance against the bigger. While the bigger monster was distracted, I took this chance to move away. The bigger one noticed that I moved and ran forward. The smaller one snarled. It glanced over at me. I froze. I couldn't tell what they were saying. Maybe they were going to gang up on us. Or maybe this is the smaller one's territory it wants to take claim of us. I didn't know. The smaller one jumped in front of the path of the bigger to me. I was able to get a glimpse of its face. It had a scaly snout, white eyes, small long horns and smaller horns down. The scales were red and beige. It wore black clothing. This part made no sense. If this was a creature, why would it need clothing? It took me some time to register that in my mind.

I glance over at Lucy. She and Happy were over by Gray. They were shaking him, but he wasn't moving. Why wasn't he moving? He couldn't be knocked out so quickly. I moved over to Gray, slowly. The smaller one saw this and stayed in the bigger one's path. As I was moving, the bigger creature was snarling. I wanted to stop moving, but if I did, would I be able to continue my way? That is the chance I will have to have to take. We must get away from these two creatures and get Gray to safety. I kept moving. That... that was the wrong move.

The bigger one lunged forward at me. The smaller rammed into the side of the bigger. It hit a tree and growled. It opened its mouth and snarled. The smaller snarled back. The bigger curled up its lips and bared hits fangs. It snapped its jaws. The smaller stayed calm. It gave off soft growl like sounds. I watched as the smaller one waited for the bigger one to attack first.

3rd Person POV (A/N: Wow, third Person Point of View. Really? I haven't done that before in this story. It will be a little easier to write in this Point of View for a little bit. Or maybe not.)

The black one (This is the bigger one) dug its claws into the ground and shot himself forward. The red one shifted out of the way of the attack. The black one swiped its claws at the red creature. The smaller dodged the attack. The black creature was getting frustrated. Its eyes had gone from a soft white glow to red. It shifted its claws to a blade like form. The blades sliced at the red creature. It lunged out of the way and the blades hit a tree. It cut the tree right in half. It was a clean cut. Lucy looked at the tree and her eyes widened. Erza's mouth dropped. Happy looked at the tree. Half of the tree had fallen right at his paws. His eyes went as wide as they could, and his little mouth went wide. If the tree had fallen any closer to him, he would have been squished.

The smaller red monster looked as the three humans and exceed. He snapped his head to back to the black demon. The smaller crossed his legs as he waked sideways. He bent his head down. He kept his head low to the ground. The small red animal walked slowly to the black one. Erza managed to get to Gray, Lucy, and Happy. She examined Gray's arm. His wound looked deep. Lucy looked at Erza. Worry was written all over her face. Lucy could tell that Erza was upset that she couldn't use her magic. If she could, she could have summoned something, anything that could stop the bleeding. A snap was heard by Lucy's ears and she examined the source. The two creatures were fighting. While the two girls were taking a look at their friend, the larger of the two creatures had attacked the smaller.  
The larger had pinned the smaller against a tree. The minor let out a cry of pain. Lucy couldn't help but feel sympathetic to the minor. He was getting hurt while protecting them. Whether it was intentional or not, he had saved them, or was trying to. The larger of the two was still hold its ground. This fight had looked like it could have gone either way, now it seems that they would all get killed by the huge beast. Lucy looked around, know that if she didn't do anything, her and everyone here would be killed.

She nearly face-palmed herself when she remembered that she had a whip. Not just any whip. The whip from the celestial world. Fleuve d'étoiles. She could provide help to their guardian that had come to help them. She may not be as helpful against the monster, but she may be able to do something. She hates feeling like she is dependent on people. She doesn't want that. She takes her whip from her belt and waited for an opening. She didn't want to hurt the one who was helping them. The piercing red eyes of the demon-like creature before them had its focus on their "guardian". It was distracted and Lucy just needed an opening.

?'s POV

These humans came into this forest. I don't understand why. This place has no humans living here. They were careless. I can smell blood. One of them was hurt. Hmmm. It seems to me the one next to the small blue creature. Wait! This smell! I know it! Oh great, He got the human first. I don't have much time then. I have to hurry. If not...

I look to my right to see if there is anything I could do. He won't give up without a fight. I have given him a taste of a battle and he wants more. He smells the blood too. I let a small growl escape my throat. I was beginning to get frustrated. I didn't want to keep up this fight. I was on a time limit, and that time was running out. I than heard an interesting sound. It came from my left. What was that? It was like a vine. It was also different. I didn't like it.

I moved on instinct and as I did, I felt something rush past me! It looked like a vine but it was a strange color. Blueish, but it had a strange glow. This was not a vine. I look at where it came from. It was from the human that had a strange smell of multiple people with them. It was odd. I didn't think that a human could do something like this. Then again... I watched as I saw the strange vine wrapped around His leg. His whole focus shifted to the vine. I looked behind me from where the vine had come from. The look on the face of the human with the strange vine... I couldn't describe it. I could tell that it was trying to protect its friend. I had hoped that they know that I am trying to help and that they would try and leave, yet at the same time... I am glad they stayed. It will make it easier to get to the wounded one. While He was distracted, I ran up to a tree and climbed it to get some height before jumping onto His head. I rammed his head into the ground. A scent hit my nose. Blood. I had wounded Him. He knows that I have the current advantage and will back away. I would want to finish Him off, but at the moment... the wounded human needs my help.  
I leap off Him and and went to the wounded human. I could see that it was its arm that was hurt. Some of the claw marks looked deep, yet not that deep. I had to get it to my home. I didn't have much time. I rather not have a human die here. The one with the vine was collecting her vine back. Strange for it to do that. The one who's head had fur the color of poppies was looking at its wounded friend. I glanced to the side. There was a small creature next to them. I could tell he wasn't human. He smelled funny too. The poppy human noticed me and got into a defensive stand. Was she scared of me. I stopped walking, but then I kept walking.

"Stay back!"

It spoke to me. I understood what it said to me, but I ignored it. It had no idea that it's friend...

was dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fun fact that I found while making this chapter, The full name of Lucy's whip is "River of Stars of the Eridanus Constellation". Fleuve d'étoiles is French for River of Stars. So, that was interesting to find out. But hey, I got this chapter out. Yes this was also shorter as well, sorry. This chapter wasn't my best, but I am trying to find time to work on this story. I'm sorry you had to read my third person point of view. I am not good at that point of view but I didn't know who's perspective to put it in at that time. Most likely won't write in that Point of View again. (Hopefully)  
>  I don't have a set writing plan for this story, I just have a plot for this story. So while story plot is not a problem, it's timing that is the issue. Sorry for the long Author's note. Anyway, see you in chapter 9. Also, I just saw this... but this story is over a year old already?   
> ~ Zolf ~


End file.
